


[Podfic] All the Good Ones

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Professor Anderson is sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All the Good Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Good Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14861) by aubreyli. 



> I am absolutely thrilled that [**aubreyli**](http://aubreyli.livejournal.com/profile) was willing to let me record this - it was so much fun to read! If you like the story, please make sure to let the author know! This wonderful story was originally read for the fabulous [**podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) for her birthday, 2012.

[All the Good Ones](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/9091.html) (aka: Professor!Blaine fic)  
Rating: PG  


Length: 00:15:39  
Download: [MP3|14.34MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?rwt96014cc9zplh)  
Crossposted:  [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8723.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: There was a request on tumblr for teacher!Blaine fic. Here is my contribution.


End file.
